The present invention relates generally to the field of change data replication systems, and more particularly to active analytics of live change streams in change data replication systems.
Change data replication systems provide data replication across remote databases. This may be done to achieve enhanced performance, security, and robustness in various networked systems that rely on common data. Such systems may be built using a Capture-Transport-Apply model, wherein a capture component captures changes from a source database, a transport component securely and robustly transports the change stream to the target system, and an apply component enters modifications into the target database. Recently available tools such as Apache™ Spark™ have made it possible to analyze the change stream in real time, which opens the door to performance enhancements through live processing of the change stream.